The Bet
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Wally makes a bet with two of his friends that he could get the number and a set date with anyone inside of the building. The question is, will he be able to deliver on said bet?
1. Chapter 1

Dick was bored so he had decided to do a cliché type of thing; read a book in a coffee shop. And besides the random conversations that he had caught snippets of, he felt completely comfortable with doing it.

Some of these conversations ranging from one end of the spectrum to another and the people talking made him want to laugh most of the time, but he refrained. After all no one likes an eavesdropper.

After finishing two more chapters he glanced up through the window. He noticed three boys, probably around his age, talking, and since they were on the other side of the glass he couldn't hear, but they still had a bit of intrigue to them.

He noted that the shorter of the red heads was most likely boasting about something considering his body language that basically screamed cocky, the other two not buying it and looking skeptical. Dick was glad for his sunglasses because no one would be able to actually tell where he was looking.

The taller red head made a gesture to the coffee shop and the other boy, who was most likely a jock type just from the way he was built nodded along in agreement.

Dick was even more intrigued when the shorter red head glanced back slightly uncertain about it, but then turned back to his friends with a grin and a nod.

He silently watched, under the guise of reading his book, as the boy walked into the shop and looked around.

Dick new exactly what this was when the other's green eyes settled themselves on him, and, with a determined look, walked over and sat in the seat opposite of him.

The brunet kept the small smile off of his face as he pretended to ignore the other youth and watched as he started to lose that air of confidence. Finally, taking pity on him, Dick quirked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" It wasn't said with annoyance or anything, more of a faked, bored, curiosity.

The red head blinked and then smiled, "Sure can, I noticed you were sitting alone here and I wanted to ask where your escort was."

Dick had to give him some props for a less than used line, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean who would leave such a good looking prince all alone in a coffee shop?" The red head smiled again and placed his hand under his chin to openly stare.

The brunet almost laughed, but he wanted to keep this going and make the confidence waver, if only a little bit, "He was probably swallowed by the dragon that I keep on a leash." He turned another page for good measure and tried not to react to the other's sudden surprise.

He watched as the surprise morphed into an embarrassed blush and as the red head chanced a quick glance to his two buddies outside, "Hey now come on, don't be like that! Chicks dig this!"

"Last I checked, I'm not a chick."

The conversation went awkward for the other boy again.

Needless to say the other two were laughing. They couldn't hear what was going on between them, just that Dick was obviously not that interested.

The brunet's glance went unnoticed, thanks to his shades and he quirked his lips up into a smirk, "So how much?" he asked, finally taking pity on him.

The other boy was just about to get up to leave when he blinked at Dick, "Huh?" Well that was a slightly more than stupid reply.

Dick just tilted the book to look at him more clearly, "How much is the bet?"

Green eyes widened before looking away, "What bet? I just saw you here all alone and I just though-" the pointed look was enough to make him shut up, "If I walk out of here without a phone number and a date set up then I have to give them both fifty bucks."

Dick smirked, "And if you do?"

"I get a hundred from each."

Dick tapped his book thoughtfully for a little while, "If I give you my number and plan a date I'll split it 50/50."

The red head looked shocked, "Wait, what?" he leaned over the table and tried looking into the glasses, "You're actually agreeing to this."

Dick shrugged and placed a bookmark to keep his spot, mentally taking a note that he was one page off, "You get a hundred and I get a hundred." He placed the book down and crossed his arms over his chest, "Or you know, you could walk out of here and be 100 bucks poorer." He watched as the other's lips slowly spread into a small grin.

"Okay, uh, a movie?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Too cliché."

"Umm, dinner and a movie."

"Overdone."

The red head looked at him exasperatedly, "Why do you care anyways! You're getting a hundred for free." He said it more as a statement than anything and sighed going back to thinking.

Dick let out a quiet laugh, "Come on dude, I can tell by your clothing and shoes that you're a runner." He waited until he had the other's attention before continuing, "What can you tell about me?"

Green eyes regarded him quietly and then to his shirt which was a dark blue with grey sleeves, not form fitting but not baggy. He glanced at the black jeans that fit him perfectly and the black running shoes with neon blue accents. The red head looked back to his face and then to the book.

_The Complete Sherlock Holmes Volume II_

"You… like mysteries?"

Dick suppressed a smirk, "That it?"

"You are a mystery."

He actually laughed at that. The brunet sighed through his laugher and held out his phone, "Give me your phone."

The red head quickly fished it out of his pocket and gave it to him, "I still can't believe that you're doing this." He watched as the other's fingers tapped away at his phone.

Dick just nodded and sent a text to himself so he could have the other's number, "Yeah yeah, I'm awesome."

The red head took back the phone and smiled at him, "I'm Wally by the way." He held out his hand for the other to shake.

Dick looked up at the hand and shook it, "D." He saved the number and got up as well, "Well, Wally, I'm free next week on Tuesday."

The red head blinked and nodded, "Sounds good, uh, is it really just D.?"

Dick shook his head, "No."

Wally looked confused for a few moments, "Is that really all I get?"

The brunet chuckled and leaned in close, "If this date is neither cliché or overdone you might get the next few letters." He said quietly. Dick pulled back and smirked at the small blush on the other's features, "And I expect my cut of it by then too." He tapped Wally's nose and smiled, "Text me."

With that he walked out of the coffee shop with his book in hand. He glanced both ways, as if deciding where to go, and started walking the way that the two friends where. He didn't react to their disbelieving faces and kept going.

He heard Wally exit the coffee shop and faintly gloat about the fact that he did it. Dick heard the two groans of disappointment and he happily walked off. He was halfway down the block when his phone buzzed.

Dick tapped the screen and smiled at the text.

_'I'm gonna take you on the date of your life.'_

He bit his lip from smiling bigger and replied, '_Holding you too it fire-crotch._'

And if he heard someone gasp and choke on their own spit as well as questioning friends from a little ways away he didn't acknowledge it. It was enough to have caused it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say that this is an AU where they aren't superheros! Wally is a long distance marathon runner and Dick actually has a job as an acrobat in a circus, but he is still Bruce Wayne's ward. **

**(Bruce Wayne is a for hire private detective)**

**I had only planned this chapter and the next and that would technically be it for this story but if you guys would want more, I could play around with this AU and explain a few things. **

**Leave your reply in a review or private message please! :)**

* * *

Dick walked into the coffee shop and looked around for his 'date.' Sure he was cute but he didn't actually_ know_ the guy. Let alone if he was even into guys in the first place. This was a bet, and that was it for now. He saw the red haired boy waving and he smiled.

Dick was wearing his sunglasses again and more moveable clothing. All Wally had said was to be in flexible clothing. Dick had replied with a slightly unclean response having to do with flexibility and felt proud of himself when Wally texted back a simple 'Dude.'

He didn't bother sitting down at the table since Wally was already getting up. He gave the other his part of the bet money and then grabbed Dick's wrist and started pulling him towards the front, "I am so getting your name at the end of the day."

Dick just raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Whatever you say Wall-man."

They walked for a while, Wally never actually letting go of Dick's wrist which made the brunet smile in amusement. He thought about letting the other know but he had a feeling that the red head would then stop.

The physical contact was nice.

They finally stopped at a bigger than average building. Dick blinked at the name of it, "Rock climbing huh?" he commented with a smile. Yes it was a lot more creative than dinner and a movie. The brunet also heard somewhere that there was a competition type thing that was held every day.

Wally looked back and smiled at the response, "Yup!" He seemed to just notice that he was still holding the other's wrist and felt a blush rise up his neck. He cleared his throat and let go, "Come on!" He raced forward through the doors with his date not so far behind.

Not even an hour later they were both panting from exertion. They had pretty much just raced through the rock walls and were neck and neck.

Wally reached for another rock, "So… when are you gonna take off those sunglasses?" he grunted as he pulled himself up to the next ledge for a breather.

Dick breathlessly laughed and pulled himself onto it as well, "I honestly forgot about them." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and took off the glasses. He took a few deep breaths and glanced up to the top of the wall which was around thirty feet away.

Wally wiped his face as well and looked up, "There it is."

Inside a clasp on the top of the wall had three hundred dollars to whoever could get to it. Everyone was hooked into a pulley system and if you lost your grip it would lower you to the ground.

Dick glanced back at Wally, making eye contact before smirking, "You ready for this?"

Taken by surprise from the deep blue eyes that greeted him, Wally could only nod, '_Woah._' He didn't realize that Dick had already started until he heard a light yell of 'You coming?'

Green eyes blinked before looking up, "Hey!" He quickly scrambled up to where the other was watching him in amusement, "Not fair." He grumbled quietly.

Dick just laughed and continued on.

This gym had a legacy, only very few people had reached the top throughout the time that it opened around six years ago, Dick was determined to get to it, not because of the money, but because he just loved breaking almost impossible expectations.

Being an acrobat only helped him in this instance.

Wally grunted and rested against the wall. He looked up and took a few deep breaths before pushing himself forward again.

Unfortunately his hand slipped and he let out a small yelp as he fell the short two feet drop.

Dick glanced down in worry and grinned when the red head groaned and leaned back to be let down. The green eyes grew further and further away until Wally had reached the floor where applause from the people who were watching greeted him.

Dick blinked at the group. He didn't realize they had attracted a crowd with their climbing, although he should have expected it since not many people had made it this far before.

With renewed vigor Dick pushed himself up again, it was getting much harder with the rock actually sticking out so the person climbing had to use basically all upper body strength.

He reached up and held onto one of the rocks and then did the same with his other arm so that now his feet were dangling. Dick heard a shout of "You got this D!" and grinned to himself which only grew bigger when he heard more strangers chiming in.

Dick made it to the ledge and pulled himself up so that his shoulders were level with it and then used his flexibility to his advantage.

Wally was cheering him on from the crowd and his eyes widened when he saw the brunet reach his leg over the ledge next to his head. He felt a bright blush engulf his face at the show of limberness and cleared his throat.

When Dick stood up on the ledge he put his hands in the air gaining a loud applause from the crowd. Wally grinned and whistled with his fingers so it would be heard.

He watched the brunet reach up and undo the money that was dangling and couldn't help but hope that they could have another non-date.

Dick sat on the ledge to catch his breath for a few moments before holding onto the chord that was attached to him so it would lower him down to where the crowd was. He got to the ground and smiled at everyone who was congratulating him. A small tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see an employee holding a camera.

"You get to have your picture taken and put on the wall with the other five people who have done it."

"Sweet!" Dick nodded and held up the money with a smile and the crowd behind him, he blinked in surprise as he was more or less tackled by the red head that made a face at the camera as it went off.

The picture turned out very candid, Dick with a hint of surprise laced in his smile and Wally making a face.

They were both given copies and then the third was hung up next to a woman who had long blonde hair that managed to climb to the top as well.

After being congratulated a few more times, as well as declining some offers of phone numbers, Dick found himself being led once again by the red head, out of the door and to a small park that was a block down from the gym.

Wally glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smiled, "Dude, you just made four hundred dollars going on a date with me, don't tell me I can't get your name now."

Dick laughed and shook his head, "Dick."

The red head blinked and then threw his hands in the air dramatically, "What?! Dude, I totally deserve to know!" They sat on the swings as the brunet had burst out laughing, "What now?"

Dick wiped underneath one of his eyes as he tried to control his laughter, "That's my name, its Dick."

"Oh…" Wally felt his freckled cheeks redden. He looked away and laughed quietly. He glanced up as the sun set making the sky a nice light purple and after a while of comfortable silence he broke it again; "I had fun today."

Dick had been watching the other for a while and blinked when he said that, "Yeah, me too Wally." He looked at the ground and smiled, "It was a lot of fun." He said quietly.

The red head started to push his swing a small amount, "Would you like to repeat it?" He asked looking at his feet. Wally felt the blue eyed gaze more than saw but kept his head down.

Dick watched him and smiled again, "You mean like an actual date rather than a bet one?" at Wally's nod and still lack of eye contact he grinned. Using all of his stealth he leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I would love to."

Wally felt his face enflame and he turned towards the other. Their faces were a few inches apart and he decided to lean forward to actually kiss the brunet. Wally's hands let go of one of the chains supporting his swing and cupped Dick's face.

The acrobat smiled through the kiss and slowly pulled away so that they were still close but far enough to talk and see without their eyes being crossed.

"Where and when fire-crotch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone! ;D**

* * *

The ringing of an alarm caused a hand to shoot out from the covers and unplug it. There was a groan of annoyance followed by a curse, "Who was the dumbass who forgot to shut off the alarm?" A black tuft of hair peeked out of the top of the red comforter followed by a very close red head of hair.

"Sorry babe." Came the tired reply. Wally encircled his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him back against his chest, "Stay here, it's warm."

Dick turned in the grasp and wrapped his own arms around the freckled shoulders, "You're always warm." He mumbled into the other's neck. He felt the other shiver from the breath against his neck and he smirked. Dick started to slowly suckle on a certain patch of skin and inwardly grinned when Wally shifted.

"If this is my punishment for leaving the alarm on, I'll gladly do that more often." Wally said breathlessly and tightening his hold on the acrobat. He let out a small whimper when those sinful lips pulled away but stopped complaining when they attached themselves to his own.

Dick brought his hand through the red tresses and held onto them gently. He opened his mouth and let their tongues clash against each other for dominance. The brunet pulled away slightly in order to breath before going back in and wrapping a leg around the other's waist. Dick moaned when their erections came into contact with each other.

Wally moved one of his hands to the other's hip and held onto it firmly as they started to grind against each other. He watched the blue eyes roll back in ecstasy and grinned. Wally leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against the neck in front of him. He felt the hand in his hair tighten at this action and Wally smiled against the skin.

Dick moaned and continued to rock his hips against Wally's. His leg shifted a little higher for a change of angle and moaned louder when it worked. He felt himself being pushed over and blinked up at the red head that was now straddling him. Dick grinned and pulled Wally's face closer to his so he could go back to kissing him.

Wally let him and rolled his hips at the same time. Pleased with the groan from his boyfriend, he smiled into the kiss. He ran both hands through the dark locks and held Dick's face stagnant as their tongues battled.

They kept up the slow pace for a while before Wally pulled one of Dick's legs over his hip. He grounded against the other with more strength and moved one of his hands from the other's hair to hold onto his hip to keep Dick from moving too much.

The acrobat gasped and reached out against the mattress to hold onto something. All his fingers met were the sheets so he gripped the cloth tightly and closed his eyes. A light blush dusted from cheek to cheek, connecting over the bridge of his nose. Dick moved so that his other leg could go around the red head's waist and he locked his ankles together tightly behind Wally's back.

Wally moaned as the toned thighs flexed against his waist and reached out with his hand so he could intertwine their fingers together. He pulled their joined hands closer to Dick's face and reached for his other one that was still in his hair. Wally leaned more forward and kept himself from falling forward by using his hands so that the other was pinned to the bed.

Dick arched his back away from the mattress and licked his dry lips. He felt a wet sensation travel across his nose and cheeks and opened his eyes halfway to see that Wally had traced his tongue against his flush.

Dick felt his blush darken at that and wrinkled his nose against the sensation. It felt funny. He tried to pull the other closer with his legs but failed from the angle that he was at. He curled his toes in frustration.

Wally, being a good boyfriend, leaned into him again and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and felt their breath and sweat mix together as he sped up his thrusts. Little moans and grunts were pressed out of both pairs of lungs with every push.

Green eyes opened to meet with half lidded blue as their peaks were coming closer.

Dick tightened his grip on Wally's hands and moaned loudly again, "Wally, I'm-"

"Me too."

A few more thrusts and Wally was sealing their lips together as they came simultaneously. Their fingers squeezed each others as it happened and Wally had uttered a breathless 'I love you.' without thinking. He sank against the chest and neck of Dick but kept their hands joined.

They both basked in the afterglow and Dick giggled lightly, "I love you too Wally." He said in a quiet tone as to not break the moment. The brunet sighed happily next to the other's cheek and rubbed his face against it.

Wally smiled into the bedding and turned his head towards the bedside table silently thanking his friends for making him go through with that bet all those months ago. His eyes went to the picture stand next to the unplugged clock which showed a slightly surprised acrobat next to an ADHD red head making a face at the camera with one of his arms slung over Dick's shoulders.

Yeah

Best bet ever.

* * *

**Sooooo this concludes this story!  
**

**But I am for sure going to keep this on 'Complete' since the actual story is done. Anything after is going to be extra :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Wally buttoned his shirt together quickly, then realizing one was off, re-buttoned it again. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Today was the supposed big day. The day that he was going to meet his boyfriend's dad. The dad that has close ties with the police department.

The dad that could totally murder him and leave no trace behind because he was a private damn detective, and not just any private detective, he actually got calls from the police when they were stuck.

Wally was questioning whether or not to go through with it when his boyfriend walked into the room. He looked into the blue eyes and smiled sheepishly, "What would you say if I wanted to postpone this meeting until I've lived a good life?"

Dick quirked one of his eyebrows and smiled at him, "He's already kind of peeved that I still haven't brought you a round yet. If we waited another couple of years he would be livid." The brunet gestured to the button up, noticing that it wasn't done properly and went forward to do it himself.

Wally let his arms drop and took small deep breaths to calm himself. He took comfort in the fact that the love of his life for the past three months was there. He let his head dip forward and rest against Dick's, "You sure he isn't going to put a hit out on me?" The red head heard a small snort of laughter and then felt arms circle around his neck.

"Nah, he wouldn't do the same thing twice."

Green eyes flashed open in panic, "Wha-mh."

Dick pressed his lips against Wally's tightly. He ran his fingers through the ginger hair and let his left hand drift around Wally's waist, "You'll be alright Walls. If he tries anything I'm going to be right there."

Wally stared into the blue eyes and smiled, "I believe that."

Dick smiled and let go, "You better." He let his hand take the paler one and drag his boyfriend out of the house, "Now come on or we'll be late."

And just like that Wally was nervous again, "Hey, D? What was that again about not doing something twice?"

* * *

The table was quiet. Wally staring at his food, (which looked delicous) Bruce staring down Wally, and Dick ignoring both of them in favor of eating, "You've really outdone yourself Alfred!"

Dick stood up when the butler placed the rest of the food down and gave the older man a hug.

Alfred chuckled and hugged back, "I have to in order to keep you coming around here Master Dick." The man would be one of the first to admit that when the ward went off for his job it was quieter around the mansion type house, Bruce having to go back to work more often to ignore the emptiness, "Master Bruce missed you as well."

Bruce looked to Alfred and smirked a little, then back to Dick, "I'm glad that you've finally brought Wally around to meet us."

Dick looked at Wally, smiling and then back to Bruce, "Yeah, well, our schedules don't quite match up most of the time do they?"

Bruce hummed and went to eating his food, "So, Dick tells me that you're a runner?"

Wally glanced up hesitantly, "Yeah, its really not that interesting, just, running." He started on the food in front of him when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bruce glanced to his ward before looking back at Wally, "Anything else?"

Wally shrugged, "I do a little bit of part time work in a lab with my uncle sometimes." He glanced up and then back down.

Bruce nodded, "What's your uncle's name?" He knew that he was intimidating and for the most part enjoyed it, but he noticed that Dick acted a little differently with Wally than any of his past endeavors. As well as the look Dick gave him when they entered earlier that evening to tone down the aura.

"Barry Allen."

The detective was the smallest bit surprised at that, "Really? There's a Barry Allen that helps me out whenever I have some questions about chemical substances."

Wally swallowed his food and glanced up, "Yeah, I remember him saying that you stopped by from time to time."

Dick smiled to himself as he quietly eavesdropped, it seemed like all was going well. Hopefully it would last.

"What about you Dick, how's your work going along?"

The brunet blinked and glanced up at his foster father, "Oh you know, same old, same old." Dick grinned and went on, "It was actually interesting last week, one of the others were sick so I had to fill in both parts since I was the only one who could do a triple."

Wally glanced back at him, "Didn't the line snap?"

Dick closed his eyes and winced. Damn.

* * *

After Bruce went through his small rant about safety procedures and the importance of checking through everything he then asked if Dick was alright.

To which Dick replied that he was in fact eating dinner with the man.

To be honest though it had scared him. It was the same way that his own parents had died and if there wasn't a net underneath then he would have been a goner.

He spent the night and half of the morning after in Wally's arms, but Bruce didn't need to know that.

As they were leaving there was a small squeeze from Bruce on Dick's shoulder. It was a small action but it had big meaning behind it.

The circus performer smiled and hugged his foster father and Alfred one last time before leaving with Wally.

Wally was fiddling with his thumbs on the drive home, "I probably shouldn't have told them that huh?"

Dick glanced over at Wally, noticing his posture and deflated mood and smiled, "Probably not, but we both got out of there alive didn't we?" He reached over and placed a hand on Wally's knee.

The red head took the hand into his own and kissed the back of it, "Bruce seems nicer than I thought."

Dick laughed, "Yeah, it was very nice of him that he didn't make you run through the obstacle course in order to date me." He was teasing but Wally didn't need to know that.

Wally's hand squeezed Dicks and he smiled against the skin that was still pressed to his lips, "Even if I didn't make it through I wouldn't care. I'd still date you against his wishes."

The brunet bit his lip as a warmth blossomed in his chest, "Wow. Only you would make a joke into the cheesiest thing ever." But he was still smiling and holding onto Wally's hand. Dick shook his head, questioning how he winded up with this amazing guy.

* * *

**hi guys! i wanted to post up another thing after re-reading some of my favorite birdflash fics**

**:)**


End file.
